Shin Megami Tensei: Heaven's Feel
by Sacchin
Summary: Minato Arisato thought that everything was lost after the event with that monster on the bridge. After meeting a certain someone; it seems as though his mindset has changed...
1. A foolish prologue

AN: Welcome! This will be my first cross-over fanfic; and first things first.

I believe that I don't have that much experience with the Nasuverse; so please forgive me for any mistakes! I'll try to correct them as soon as possible; so point any mistakes out to me! :)

I would also like to apologize for any future grammar errors or other things that I might make mistakes on like... OOCness for example. This will also be my first try on the 1st person POV, so I apologize for any errors!

**Possible Spoiler**

I was inspired by Windraider's: Persona: The Turning of Fate, when I got the idea; hey what if Minato is a Sorcerer of the 2nd True Magic?

Italics are for character thoughts _'examplethought'  
_

Bold Italics are for Personas or other divine beings _**'examplethought'**_

I own nothing.

* * *

**1999 – Japan, Iwatodai** **City – Minato POV**

"No" I weakly murmured; the tone of fear quivering from my voice. I heard a monstrous roar before I saw my parent's faces for the last time. I was also only 6 at the time.

The sound of machine gun fire and metal clashing on metal rebounded on my ears, the pain of death, the pain of the several wounds on my body, and finally the pain of discovering that the ones I called father and mother were gone; dead, lost from me forever. The last thing I heard before I lost consciousness was...

_'It matters not who you are... Death awaits you.'_

"Wake up. Oy little boy; wake up." I heard a voice calling out to me. Is this it? Am I dead? That voice said that death awaited me, so I inferred that I was already dead. Another call from the voice began to give me a few doubts though.

"Little boy, are you awake?" The voice asked once more; I now determined that it was the voice of an old woman, who asked me. I opened my eyes and saw an old wrinkled woman, and several other kids behind her that were staring at me. The lady noticed this along with my nervousness, and then began to act.

"Now, now everyone run along, Minato-kun here just came from the Hospital, and I will be having a private conversation with him; would you all please head on outside for now?" She kindly asked the kids who then promptly began to leave through the door. I watched them leave until only the lady and I were left.

"Minato-kun, this is an orphanage, more specifically the Iwatodai Children's orphanage. I went through your personal effects along with your parents and-"

"My parents? Where are they?" I immediately cut her off; I couldn't believe what was happening to me back then. I began to panic as a deep surge of despair began creeping up into my heart.

"Minato-kun..." The woman, whom I now recognized as the caretaker, or at least a worker, for the orphanage tried to calm me down by calling my name.

"Papa..." Tears began to well up in my eyes. If it was not for a certain event that happened; my inner feelings would have died; I would have become an unfeeling and silent individual. After I calmed down; the caretaker, after introducing herself to me as Shelly, began to explain how no one from my family, be they relatives or at least distant relatives, came to pick me up, and that they could not find any contact number on my parents, nor on myself. She also told me that I had the choice to stay there and grow up to get an opportunity to work, or I could sign some papers to acknowledge myself to be allowed for adoption.

I obviously went for the latter, but during that time I had no hope, no sadness, no joy, and no feelings within my eyes.

It would only be two days later when things began to get interesting for me.

* * *

**4 days later – Iwatodai Children's Orphanage – 11:59 pm – Minato POV**

I did not know how, or when it began to happen; but all I know was that it was at this day that I first experienced this time of the night where everything took an eerie dark green and water became red blood. I took note of the changes; from the water turning into blood, heck the water I was about to drink, before everything became as it was even tasted like some kind of thick metal mixed with salt until I looked at the glass I was holding.

_Blood._

What was most unusual was that I couldn't find anybody within the orphanage, all I saw were coffins, black coffins that had an eerie red glow to them, I couldn't find anything scary about them at all; in fact it seemed as though I was drawn to them...

When I went outside; I saw several more coffins; I figured that with the orphanage being in the shopping district, there will surely be a lot of people instead of these coffins... Facing my childhood curiosity and that inner longing into touching one of them, I then proceeded to sate my wants.

As I touched one of the coffins; the coffin then began to unleash a bright hue of red; glowing brightly before suddenly dimming out. I then noticed that the coffin began to slowly fade away; and as I suspected, a person was inside; a person who was sleeping was inside and just as the coffin fully dissolved away, the sleeping person began to wake.

I reveled in amazement and wonder; at how I could show this strange time with the others since I just woke someone up, I had a smile to my face; until I noticed the person, whom I identified as a man began to scream, a scream that I was all too familiar with, a scream that I heard the time I lost everything.

"WAAAAAAH! AAAAAH!" The man; began to wail in pain as a black ichor of liquid began to flow out from his eyes and mouth. I began to think and wish that it was all a horrible dream; I began to think, 'Was I going to die? What about the others? What if I accidentally touched them too?' These and many more morbid thoughts entered my head.

As sudden as the fear of death and the cries of the man appeared; was the disappearance of said cries, and I then felt as though everything was safe, wishing that everything was all just a bad dream.

"Minato! What are you doing out here?" The voice of Shelly, asked me. It seems as though she just came back from a trip; she had several grocery bags with her, it must have be stew tonight I thought. My life went on as normal after that event, albeit the nights afterwards, about how everything went green and water became red. However, I simply dismissed these nights as nightmares.

* * *

**Einzbern Castle – Germany – Illyasviel's POV**

"I see, the alternate reality is constantly growing its affected area per night, very well; continue to monitor the situation until I get there myself." My grandfather, Jubstacheit von Einzbern, spoke with a hint of disappointment through a concoction of several reagents that enabled him to speak with the person, whom I assumed was another homunculus of our family. The homunculus whom I assumed is assigned to observe the said situation seems to be doing a terrible job at it, and I can only mourn its future demise as a fellow homunculus.

"Illyasviel, I am going on a trip to Japan." Japan! My grandfather said, oh how I long to go there to kill the one who took my own father from me! The boy, who I learned was named Shirou Emiya, the boy who took my father from me and dared call my father his father, lives in Japan!

"Grandfather take me with you!" I immediately responded with fervor. I will do everything I need to do to take that boy's life! 'Oh how I will enjoy tearing off every part of his body and then twist it with the several spells that I was taught with the use of Alchemy!'

"No. I cannot take you with me Illyasviel, this is a matter of personal business; you are to stay he-" At the point my grandfather said no, I was not listening to anything more that he was saying, I was about to leave my grandfather alone inside his room, and then proceed with my daily duties after hearing him say no.

"Illyasviel." My grandfather called out to me; I immediately turned around to face him. What I saw was a face that held contempt, most probably for that boy, Shirou Emiya, and anger, for what I believe was the loss of my mother Irisviel that was caused by Kiritsugu Emiya, my father.

"I am going on a trip to check a place where a major layline suddenly emerged. It is a place called Iwatodai, not Fuyuki as you can see, as much as I want to hunt down the last Emiya myself, it is simply not within the family's best interest as of the moment. I want you to prepare for the upcoming Grail War, is that understood Illyasviel?"

"Yes grandfather." I replied unceremoniously, and quietly left the room to continue my daily routines.

* * *

**3 Days later (5/29/1999) – Iwatodai – 2:00 PM – Minato POV**

RIIIIIIIIIIING!

The bell that signals the end of the school day reverberates around the school. I was currently at 1st Grade, and so far my grades are doing about average.

"Minato-chan!" A girl named Kotone, from what I heard transferred here 4 years earlier and is currently a 4th grader, called me over at the gates. She was assigned to me as part of the school's optional charity program, aimed at teaching its students on how to care for the more unfortunate members of the society.

Kotone was a bubbly sort of girl, who somehow forgot about a friend of hers from her earlier elementary years. She usually keeps on talking about how fun her 1st grade life was to me, although when it came to the subject of friends, she simply gets a headache from trying to remember what happened; although she does remember that she did have a best friend who helped her out at every step of the way. Remembering who this best friend was, however, a different story.

"Uwaaaah! I just can't remember who this best friend of mine is Minato-chan! How about we go to the cafe today?" My "Caretaker" for the day suggested, and she didn't mean any cafe; she meant that new maid cafe at Paulownia mall; Chagall Cafe.

A few minutes of walking later, we finally reached our destination, a maid ushered us in, and sat us in comfy bright green leather seats.

"I'll have a cup of your pheromone coffee; and Minato-chan here will have a cup of your Sweet Sweet Chocolate!" Kotone ordered for us; we were sort of regulars at the place, ever since she became my pseudo-caretaker for the school's program, we always went here after school.

"Minato-chan; do you need any help with your homework?" The bubbly girl asked me.

"Ms. Takayama didn't give us too much homework today, I can manage."

"You really need to put more feeling Minato-chan! If you need any help, don't be afraid to ask me!" she shouted in response to my answer. It was really freaky, the way she just shouts everything out; I mean every other person in the cafe is looking at us, I can already feel their eyes drilling holes at the back of my skull! But fortunately, the cafe's staff was used to Kotone's random shout-outs.

"Here's your order Ojou-sama." A butler this time served us our drinks, while Kotone calmed down and began to drink her coffee. After spending an hour in the cafe and talking about our school lives, well mostly her school life and everything else related to her life, Kotone brought me back to the orphanage.

* * *

It all started that night; I woke up at midnight for a glass of water. When I went to the faucet to drink; I was then reminded of what happens at this hour with a grueling sensation.

"BLEERGH!"

I spat out the liquid that I had in my mouth, I can't believe I forgot what happens at this time, or maybe it was due to my drowsy state, but that blood was nasty, it felt as though I drank of a thick metallic substance.

"Groooooorrrr..."

I heard a strange noise outside, and being the curious kid I was, I decided to, in simpler terms, check it out. Once I was outside, I immediately regretted my decision of heading outside; what I simply saw, was a monster.

* * *

**Jubstacheit von Einzbern POV**

I cannot simply believe it; I was bearing witness to the Second True Magic, the Kaleidoscope of all things to be considered! Yet once I set up a city-wide boundary field, I felt no presence from the Apostle turned Sorcerer at all; thus this is a natural phenomenon! With this the Einzberns will once more gain prestige among the Association and rise above the other families! I must study and investigate this matter and make sure no other mages will interfere with this place. Yes, I can buy this city, and have the Einzberns be its owners thus preventing anyone else from discovering this phenomenon.

"Groooooorrrr..."

I heard a growl of sorts; could this dimension be bringing its own life-forms into existence into Earth? Truly, another specimen I can study! I walked towards the direction of the sound when I came upon the figure.

A boy? No, the boy, despite being awake at this point in time, seems to be moving away from something with signs of fear etched into his face.

A monster? I saw a black discharge of ichor forming up in front of the boy, a mask with the roman numeral "I" etched onto it. Could that number be some form of identification, or maybe some form of seal? The wonders which came upon my mind at that point in time and now I was about to bear witness to how these strange creature hunted their prey.

* * *

**Minato POV**

"N-No! Stay away from me!" I screamed in fear; never letting my gaze leave the monster, for fear of what might happen if I turned my back on it. Instead, I opted to slowly back away, but even then it was simply hopeless, all I could pray for was for some hero to save me, or for this nightmare to end.

"Groooooowwwwrrrrrrrrrrr!"

The monster's growl now had a longer pitch to it; a tone of it sensing its prey and the excitement associated with it.

"No... No... No..." I kept on murmuring to myself, and then I heard a young man's voice.

_'Thou art I... and I am thou...'_

What does the voice mean? What is it talking about me being someone else? Why is it even telling me that? I lost my identity as Minato Arisato a week ago on the bridge, why now when I am in a life or death situation? Why?

"GRAAAAAAR!"

The monster wouldn't give me any more time to think as it roared loudly as a lion-shaped head came out from its front.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

The monster this time lunged at me, and I braced myself for impact, for the death that awaits me.

_*Crackle *Crackle_

I heard the sound of shattering glass, and time seemed to freeze around me. I saw a glowing blue card with a picture in the middle of it. A picture with a mask of some sorts that is divided into a black half and a silver-like white one.

_'... from the sea of thy soul I come forth.'_

And like a sudden thought that pervaded my minds and controlled my lips; I spoke a word in a way that it sounded as though I knew every inch of what I was doing. My hand reached up for the card in front of my face, and in tandem with what I said, I crushed it.

"Per... so... na..."

The moment I spoke those words, the sound of shattering glass can be heard. The card exploded into a dozen fragments as though it was the glass that shattered. I then felt a sudden intake of power, a power that began to overflow that it sought release, and once I thought I was about to explode from the power gaining size within me. A silver metallic-like figure, with a harp stuck to its back appeared in front of me, as though defending me from the monster that lunged at me.

The monster itself stopped in its tracks as the being suddenly appeared in front of its target.

_**"I am Orpheus the Master of Strings"**_

The moment the being that appeared said those words; the monster, with its head focused on me, then set its sights on the being that called itself Orpheus.

"GRAAAAAAAAWWWR!" The monster roared, and once more propelled itself towards my direction, but this time with Orpheus as its target.

_*Crackle *Crackle_

The sound of shattering glass once more reverberated on my ears. And again, I had the impression of a heavy object that was looming control over my very mind by weighing it down; it was as though I lost control at that moment. With a flick of my arm; I pointed at the monster, and with my gesture; the being that was called Orpheus, grabbed its harp, and smashed it upon the monster.

The monster, upon being hit by the blunt, but heavy weapon, was crushed by the impact. The sounds of flesh and bones being cracked and mushed was heard; but as the monster somehow appeared, so did its corpse; as its remains melted into the night. Then somehow, sensing that the danger is gone; Orpheus faded away... along with my consciousness.

* * *

**Jubstacheit von Einzbern** **POV**

Oh what joy I felt when I saw what the boy did! As a head of the family that originally held the secrets of the Third Magic, the similarities of what that boy did was simply too much! And to go as far as summoning a Heroic Spirit, Orpheus, was simply a feat that I cannot ignore. This boy, this blue haired boy has the talent! I have not felt this much excitement since that no-excuse for a magus Kiritsugu Emiya had the chance at getting the grail!

This time, I will make sure that I get what the family needs; this boy has the potential; summoning a heroic spirit is no simple feat, and this is comparable to the capability that we Einzberns have lost! If I am able to get this boy, no, maybe even raise this boy and give him the necessary lessons on Magecraft, the Einzbern Family will rise back up through the ranks of magi, and with his power; the future Holy Grails will be ours!

_*BLLLSHK!_

Ah the boy seems to have collapsed, maybe with the necessary modifications... No... The human boy is simply that... A boy; but maybe with the minimum modifications, as that of placing more magic circuits within the boy, may prove beneficial in the long run; it has been a long time since I did a proper procedure on a human; but maybe reviewing some of the works and theories of the Homunculus, Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern may fix some of the problems that may arise. Studying the boy is also within the equation, for we Einzbern have been known to keep our specimens alive throughout our experiments; it will not do at all if the Einzbern's future is hurt or destroyed in any form after all.

Now on to the next train of thoughts; that boy, he said the word, "persona" before he summoned that heroic spirit. Haha! Definitthin hearing distance of me, I can see all those little parasites slowly moving away from me; but yet the person who called my name walked up to me; could it be another magus who witnessed what thiely, what the boy did is within the Einzbern's supposed lost sorcery after all! What he summoned was simply a materialization of his inner character! But to summon a heroic spirit of all things! I cannot simply wait to study and take this boy as one of our own!

_"C...ds?..."_

The boy seems to be mumbling something; my strengthened hearing can only make it out as some form of gibberish. Well, nothing will happen if I simply stay here, maybe nearing the boy will help my observations out, and if possible even interact with the boy!

"Sir?"

As I was nearing the boy's location; I heard a voice.

"Who is it?" I boomed out in a question.

Immediately intimidating anyone within hearing distance of me, I can see all those little parasites slowly moving away from me; but yet the person who called my name walked up to me; could it be another magus who witnessed what thiely, what the boy did is within the Einzbern's supposed lost sorcery after all! What he summoned was simply a materialization of his inner character! But to summon a heroic spirit of all things! I cannot simply wait to study and take this boy as one of our own!

s boy did? s boy did?

"S-Sir?"

The voice this time quivered. Wait... I see, the people walking away from me; it seems as though that other dimension has dissipated. Looking around me, I felt a stroke of luck, or maybe it was simply the will of the root in favor of the Einzberns! I was standing in front of an orphanage, and the boy was passed out by its door.

"Ah, I am very sorry; I am Jubstacheit von Einzbern, and I would like to say that I saw something special within that young little boy, may I inquire if he is up for adoption?" I immediately answered the old woman, whom I assumed was the caretaker of this dank place, while utilizing a few minor hypnosis spells in the process.

* * *

**? - ? - ? Minato POV**

Last thing I remember was being attacked by a monster, and the next I found myself sitting on a bluish chair, inside an elevator?

"Ahh, it has been quite some time since I had a guest here."

I was then broken from my stupor by a long nosed man in a suit. What was most weird about the man was his eyes; they seemed as though they were about to bulge out from his eye sockets. Next to the man was a woman who had short white hair, alluring yellow eyes, and was wearing a blue uniform-akin to the ones I saw in elevators when I went on a trip in a hotel with the orphanage once. The woman who seems to have noticed my gaze, met my own, and gave me a smile that somehow creeped me out, not in the sense like the monster's, but in a sense that the woman was planning some form of massive prank; the kinds that we used to play in the orphanage; ranging from missing chairs to a tag of paper with the words, "kick me" written on them.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

The woman stated, her smile nor her gaze never disappearing on me. Then, the long-nosed man, gave a subtle cough, and somehow gave me the signal that I must give him my utmost attention.

"Where am I?"

I asked, looking for answers; since the place I was in is very different from where I was earlier; in fact, I had more questions; questions like, "Am I dead? Who are you? What am I doing here?" And as if to answer my questions; the long-nosed man answered me.

"If you are wondering; you are not dead, and I believe we have not met; I am Igor, and this is my assistant Elizabeth, we of the Velvet room are delighted to make your acquaintance."

The man, named Igor, introduced himself along with the woman whom I identified as Elizabeth. Was he psychic or something? It feels as though he read my mind.

"This place exists between dream and reality. Mind and matter! Only those with the potential to hold the potential of a Wild Card are deemed to enter." The man stated, before a piece of paper; along with a pen, appeared on his table.

"Now let us go on to the specifics of our contract; if you would kindly please?" Igor gestured me to stand up and move towards the table. I took the pen, and then read what was written.

_I chooseth this Fate of my own free will._

_Signed, __

Looking over the contract; I signed my name on it, seeing that there was nothing bad, the words on it actually meant.

"Now that you have signed the contract," Igor then began to speak, just as the paper with my name on it disappeared, and then reappeared on his hand. "The Velvet Room will offer its services to you." He stated, while Elizabeth then walked up to me and handed me a blue colored key.

The key had a purplish shine to it, it was as though I was enchanted by it, it felt as though the key itself was alive; and will only accept me as its user. Looking back up at Igor, I felt as though I needed more answers.

"What services do you offer?"

"Ah, the services the Velvet Room offers, is only available for those who have utilized the potential of the Wild Card; the power that you currently possess."

"The Wild Card? How do I utilize its power?" I asked, as my mind began to form more questions despite the answer that Igor has provided.

"One, who has the Wild Card, can utilize the power of several different personas! However you will only be able to do this through the power of Social Links."

"Social Links? Personas?"

"Social links are the bonds that you will form with people; bonds that will carry on despite long distances! Personas on the other hand, are the facets of your soul, their power can only be attained and realized through the power of Social Links." Igor explained, fully answering my questions. So the being that called itself Orpheus is a persona of mine that I summoned through a power, a power called the wild card that lets me use multiple personas, which are in fact facets of my soul. And in order to nurture this power, I will need to form these so called Social Links with other people, in other words; make friends to help me develop these other facets of my soul.

"Now time is moving on in your world; you will soon visit us here at your own free will. Until we meet again." Igor bade farewell with that wide smile adorning his face. I then began to lose consciousness within the room, and the next thing I saw was sunlight.

* * *

**6/5/1999 – ? – 9:32 AM – Minato POV**

"Huh?" Was the first word I mumbled out as I woke up to the cold, yet sunny morning... Wait... Cold? I then noticed that I was wearing a white plain shirt, and a purple trench coat, with its front buttoned up was layed out at the foot of my bed. I also noticed that I was wearing a pair of formal-looking black trousers.

When I looked around; I also noticed that I wasn't in the orphanage in Iwatodai anymore. I woke up on a Queen-sized bed; with red drapery tied on four posts at the corners of the bed. I then looked outside the windows from the bed and saw snow! Now that with my current environment could only mean a few things.

1) I was neither in Iwatodai nor Japan anymore.

2) The other; I was unconscious for a very long time and it's already the winter season.

3) The orphanage was renovated... By a very generous person.

"I see that you are awake."

A tall large man, with the voice of a patriarchal elder, spoke down to me; his eyes scanning every inch of my entire being, as though scrutinizing me, but yet there was also the sense of pride and relief(?) In the man's eyes.

"Who are you?"

"Quiet boy." The man stated, his tone showing that he won't tolerate any form of speaking-out-of turn. His form now towering over me, in a sense that it looked as though he was a ruler who has come down and has graced his subjects. It felt as though he was observing me.

"I am Jubstacheit von Einzbern, and I, as the eighth and current head, welcome you to the Einzbern family!"

"M-Me?" I asked, clearly confused at my current situation. Last thing I remember was collapsing, and then waking up in that Elevator Room with a long-nosed man and his assistant; and now I once again find myself in an unfamiliar place, and is currently being welcomed into a family by a powerful-looking old man, scratch that, this old man is powerful!

"Now, I believe you have many questions; but let me ask this of you first, Minato, do you believe in magic?"

* * *

AN: So basically; Minato was adopted into the Einzberns!

Edited on 4/23/2013after corrections pointed out by Ganheim, thank you!

I am sorry if some characters were OOC; please tell me about them so that I may correct my current writing immediately! Also; what happened within those days Minato was passed out will be explained in the next chapter.


	2. A very INFOrmative beginning

AN: Hello again! Welcome to chapter two! Again; I ask of everyone to point out any mistakes that I might make so that I can correct them and edit them quickly, either through pm or review! I thank all those who sent me PMs and reviewed the last chapter! I specially thank GanHunter for giving me tips! I also appreciate SEESWildCard's enthusiasm! :3

Forgive me for any possible grammatical errors as well; I was simply busy at the week this chapter was being typed, and I did not have that much time to re-read and edit.

Italics are for character thoughts _'examplethought'  
_

Bold Italics are for Personas or other divine beings _**'examplethought'**_

I own nothing.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"M-Me?" I asked, clearly confused at my current situation. Last thing I remember was collapsing, and then waking up in that Elevator Room with a long-nosed man and his assistant; and now I once again find myself in an unfamiliar place, and is currently being welcomed into a family by a powerful-looking old man, scratch that, this old man is powerful!_

_"Now, I believe you have many questions; but let me ask this of you first, Minato, do you believe in magic?"_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**6/5/1999 – 3:19 PM - Einzbern Castle – Germany - Jubstacheit von Einzbern POV**

I now find myself sitting alone in my room; with several records about Minato on my desk. This boy; after introducing him to Thaumaturgy, and in extension; the Einzbern's specialty of Alchemy, his reaction was simply bizarre; he immediately accepted it as though it was a common existence and knew about it since the beginning. I have dug up the boy's records, in response to this, and have found that he has no relation to any notable Magus families; and that the boy simply lived a normal ignorant life up until I found him in front of the orphanage that day... I now hold the papers that the orphanage had as I sat on my desk; and skimmed the content to further confirm my findings.

_Name: Arisato, Minato _

_Age: 6_

_Birth Date: November 2, 1992_

_Father: - -_

_Mother: - -_

_Reason for admittance to Orphanage: Parents died due to accident._

_Relatives: None_

Skimming through the important details once more; I then remembered that there was a complication on the identity of Minato's parents along with the details of the accident. But with my family's resources, along with using a bit of my influence in the Clocktower; I was able to discover that the strange dimension that appears every midnight is in fact, related to the parent's deaths.

I have set the Homunculus, named Sella, to teach the boy along with Illyasviel on Alchemy; although I have had her withold on teaching the boy about the Third Magic yet since further study on what the boy did that night is needed; the boy is simply far too valuable, at the moment, to lose to a beginner's mistake in experimentation!

Sitting down on my chair, and looking over the results; I simply cannot believe what luck, or how the root has blessed the Einzberns! To think that I have found the most enthralling specimen in the East!

This boy, just from the research that I have done; seems to be in possession of 22 Magic Circuits of good quality; capable of an output of 500 units of prana and as of the moment, he seems to be currently in use of 2 of his Circuits. I assume the 2 circuits were used upon his temporary and incomplete summoning of the Heroic Spirit Orpheus, which I will have to look into as well.

To initiate the boy as a proper magus, I have sent a stream of prana through the boy, when he was unconscious, to activate his other Magic Circuits; what I did not expect however; was for his entire body to convulse to the sudden intake of foreign prana. I have had to fully regenerate the boy's entire rib cage, due to the violent reactions caused by my prana on his body; it was as though my prana was rejected the moment I began a deeper examination of his circuits, and in extension; his soul. Fortunately, however; I have felt a stronger flow of od from within the boy after that little debacle, not strong enough to match Illyasviel or any of the other homunculus in terms of prana in amounts; but enough to qualify as a magus of the Einzbern.

There is also the strange dream the boy had to take into consideration. He spoke of waking up in an elevator-like room with a strange man and a woman. Dreaming of such things is normal; but how the two characters within his dream spoke about his powers is quite peculiar. The boy stated that the power that he possesses is called the "Wild Card," and that his power grows through "Social Links," which is done by simply forming bonds with others.

Bonds hmm? Maybe it will prove fruitful to strengthen bonds within the Association once more! The Grail War after all was done with these so called bonds with the Tohsaka's and the Matou's 200 years ago, maybe that is what the boy's dream meant. Having the boy form connections within the Clocktower will prove fruitful for the family after all, so it will also be favorable to have Sella teach the boy some manners and etiquette. The problem however, would be the boy's Eastern descent, it will simply hinder the boy from gaining many allies; but this will however, prove what these so called, "Social Links" are, and at the same time prove those who are truly loyal and those who will betray him, and in extension us, when the time asks. The boy did say that he will be required to form genuine unbreakable bonds with others, and sending in the boy with a few of the family's Homunculus is sure to erase, and most possibly reverse the view about the boy's recognizable Eastern features, and to an extent, hide the boy's special abilities from the more undesirable parts of the Clocktower.

* * *

**Illyasviel POV – 4:00 PM**

It was three days ago when grandfather brought the boy into the Einzbern grounds. And now, I heard from both Sella and Leysritt that the boy was just adopted into the family! Right now; I am heading off to the Castle courtyards to practice Alchemy, with the help of Sella, and most possibly meet this boy! Now imagine my surprise; when I saw said boy, standing there; right there(!) with Sella while the boy had this blank look on his face.

"Ilya; today we will be learning Alchemy with Minato over here." Sella stated; upon noticing my entry on the learning grounds, while gesturing upon the strange blue-haired boy who sat cross-legged on the ground in front of her.

In response to her welcome; I immediately strutted towards a small space beside the boy; and sat down beside him. This small boy, he seems quite... Weird, for a general term. Seeing a glimpse of his eyes; it was as though he has no emotions at all despite not being a homunculus like Leysritt, who seems to have even more emotions than this boy! Sella, and Leysritt who is now standing at the sidelines, have no problems with this blue-haired boy, and Grandfather seems to have approved of him, despite his Magic Circuits being worse than a failed homunculus' Circuits. Mustering up a bit of my courage; I decided to start a conversation!

"Hello! I am Illyasviel! What's your name?" I asked the boy; who was unresponsive at first; but after a few seconds, he looked at me in response! Haha! I see a bit of surprise on his face; despite his almost uncaring attitude, it seems as though he is hiding his emotions! He's just like a little brother!

"I-I am A-Arisato Minato!" The blue-haired boy stuttered in a very fast-pace...

"Ariwatonimato?" I asked to confirm if I heard his name correctly; now if I remember some things my father, Kiritsugu Emiya, taught me; it would be that in his homeland of Japan; they usually stated their last names first; and then their first names.

"I meant Minato von Einzbern!" The boy, whom I now identified as Minato, answered with a more fluent German accent. It seems as though father has implanted several things within the boy's head while he had stayed unconscious for the last three days.

"No need to be so formal! You can call me your big sister Ilya!" I announced with fervor, startling the boy a bit from his "unemotional" state. I swear that I will have little Minato liking and showing his emotions! Now, before Sella starts scolding me and Minato for that matter, for not listening to the things she has been saying up until this point, I decided to have our conversation continue on for later.

"Now keep quiet Minato! Let's talk more later; we need to listen to Sella before she gets mad!" I whispered, right before Sella came to nag me about giving outbursts during lessons, it seems my earlier announcement did not go unnoticed.

* * *

**Minato POV**

Keep quiet? Well that serves her right; she was the one making noise after all, but still... Seeing her get nagged on endlessly is quite distressing, so I can't help but feel sorry for her. And the fact that she called herself my big sister... I never had a sister before, and I have lost my family already; but the fact that she called herself my big sister... To have a big sister... It simply felt heart-warming, even though it looks like my big sister can be quite childish at times.

"Now young master Ilya; it is perfectly reas-"

I then tuned out Sella's words on teaching Ilya-oneesan manners, and how to conduct herself as a proper Einzbern magus. Anyway, it seems as though she wants to talk with me after today's lessons; but she did not really specify where, so maybe she means after this lesson? No, impossible; Sella told me that neesan still has special lessons on magic; since neesan, as Sella told me, was a participant for some kind of contest that will be done in Japan. W-Wait... Nee-san?! Did I just call Ilya-

"...nato... Minato... MINATO!"

"Uwaaaaah!" I lost balance, and collapsed, despite my sitting position; it seems like it is terrible to get on Sella-neesan's bad-side, especially when she is giving lectures and teaching; in simpler terms, not listening to Sella-neesan is simply bad for your hearing health.

"Now; listen up, for Minato's sake, we will be reviewing the basics of Thaumaturgy," Sella-neesan said in a calmer tone and then began to start teaching, just as Leysritt-neesan brought her a blackboard with a stand, along with several pieces of chalk.

"Thaumaturgy, or in other words: Magecraft, is the artificial reenactment of a mystery. A mystery in other words is a..."

After hours of listening about the Thaumaturgy and the theories behind it; I began to feel sleepy. Thanking whatever Gods out there about the length of my hair; I was somehow able to sleep through the rest of Sella-neesan's lecture, and miraculously; she did not even notice! I just hope that she won't ask me any questions about what we "discussed" today, during our next meeting.

* * *

**Illyasviel POV – 6:00 PM **

Finally! After Sella has finished giving her booooring lecture; I now have time to talk to the new member of the family! Now I sneak towards him quietly, as he still sleeps. He might have been able to sneak a nap from Sella and Leysritt; but he will never be able to hide anything from me! I am his bigger sister after all. Now... All that's left is how to wake him up; water? Maybe tell Sella on him? Or maybe...

"Ilya-oneesan?" Minato called out to me groggily, oneesan huh? Oh! My father told me that it is a word for big sister in his native language! If only father and mother were still here... It would be one big happy family... I swear, I will kill Shirou Emiya once I see him! After a few moments of silence, while relishing my dreams and promises of death upon a certain adopted, and not blue-haired brother; I then noticed Minato still staring at me... As though I looked crazy.

"Minato; you shouldn't sleep when Sella is teaching us; you never know when we might need it!" I immediately stated in order to break the awkward silence that was forming between us, I swear I'm not crazy!

"Sorry nee-san; it's just that I was really sleepy." The blue-haired boy, no Minato my little brother answered. Aww the way he talks unemotionally is simply cute! I can't wait to see what he would be like once he shows more emotion!

* * *

**Minato POV**

"Sorry nee-san; it's just that I was really sleepy." I said, hoping to save myself a lecture from a little girl, despite being my big sister, who is more childish than me. It was then that I was frozen by the sound of breaking glass, and then I heard a voice; a voice that was familiar yet different at the same time.

_*Crackle *Crackle_

_**'Thou art I... **_

_**... And I am Thou...**_

_**... Thou has established a new bond...**_

_**... Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Moon Arcana'**_

"Minaaatoooo!" I heard Nee-san's voice calling out to me. "You really are sleepy... Alright! I'll walk with you to your room!" Illya-oneesan declared with fervor, albeit in a lower volume, since she still had another lesson with Sella-neesan in 10 minutes.

While Ilya-neesan walked with me to my room, which happened to be right beside hers; I began thinking of what just happened earlier. Was that what that long-nosed man, Igor, talked about? Social Links? Does that mean I have an unbreakable bond with my big sister now? The voice also said that I will be blessed when I created Personas of the Moon Arcana... How do I make personas?

After Ilya-neesan made sure that I was all comfy in bed, and in my proper clothes; she then left to continue with her lessons. She also told me that I will simply be woken up for dinner later on, so I should prepare myself to be jolted out of sleep. Now alone in my grand room; I decided to continue on pondering my thoughts. It was minutes later on that I noticed a blue hue, glowing from a corner in my room.

_'Huh?'_ I thought to myself, I don't really remember there being a door in that corner of the room. It simply was not there when I woke up this morning and then got a crash course on what Magecraft is. Even Grandfather did not notice it. It was then that I felt a warm feeling coming from my right pocket.

It was the key, the key that I was given in that strange elevator room while I was unconscious. Walking over to the strange glowing door; I felt a stronger sense of heat coming from the key, and it seemed as though it was glowing more brightly. Gripping the door knob first, to check if it was locked, to then find out that it is in fact, locked. I then proceeded to insert the key, which I noted to fit in nicely into the keyhole, and with a single turn; the door opened.

* * *

**Jubstacheit von Einzbern POV **

It was faint; but I noticed it. There was a slight prana discharge from the boy while he was interacting with Illyasviel. Is this what the boy talked about earlier? This so called power of "Social Links?" Thus, I believe that it is prudent to get a word from the boy, to have a very unique power such as that is truly magnificent!

Now, as I walk through the hallways, towards the boy's bedroom; I then noticed another prana discharge, faint but stronger than the one earlier, but one thing remains the same. It's the boy's prana that was fluctuating; the boundary fields that I have around the castle, all point towards the boy's room.

Making haste towards the boy's room; I immediately barged open the door, and what I came upon was interesting. A fairy! No, this one can be perceived; thus it is an Elemental! But what is it doing here? Hmm... Taking a closer observation on said creature; it seems to have a humanoid female shape; with 4 wings; 2 at each side, it seems to also be looking back and forth at me and Minato as though it was expecting something to happen.

"P-Pixie." The boy stated. Is that what this strange elemental is called? Now noting down the features; it does seem quite different from what the Association and the Church have observed from the usual fairies. This one seems to have its human traits, most especially that of curiousity, as shown by its earlier actions. A pixie... Ah yes, pixies have appeared in local folklore of south-west England, said to be quite mischievous fairies that have tricked a lot of people, yet said to also have been of help at times when they were needed.

The pixie now seems to have remained unmoving, and seemed as though it stood at attention in front of Minato. Did it respond to what the boy said earlier? If so, then it seems like the boy has summoned another spirit! Quite remarkable!

_*BSHK!_

Alas, it seems as though the boy collapsed once more, and the pixie seems to have faded along with the boy's loss of consciousness. Maybe a few more modifications are needed on the boy. I then made a quick check-up on the boy's form. Hmm... His Magic Circuits are exhausted; it seems as though his summoning of the Pixie took a greater toll on the boy, especially with his already tired state of waking up this morning, and his body getting used to some modifications... It really is no wonder that the boy has dropped out cold...

* * *

**Minato POV - ? - 8PM – 6/5/1999**

"Urrgh..." I groaned out, as I found myself on the cold hard tiled floor. Tiled huh? I immediately stood up and looked around me. I immediately noticed doors. Lots of doors, on a strange all on a tiled, greenish white and black checkered tiled floor that seemed to expand on endlessly. Hmm... Last thing I remember was entering that bluish door in my room and-"

"Tee-hee! It seems as though the sleepyhead is awake... Or should I say asleep?" I heard a childish and quite irritating voice say from behind my back.

"Please do not speak of the young master that way." I heard a somewhat young man's voice respond to the owner of that childish voice.

I then decided to turn around in order to see who else was with me in this weird place I found myself in, and in extension ask who they were referring to as master... And sleepyhead. Imagine my surprise, when I find that persona called Orpheus standing there with a fairy(?) beside it!

"It seems as though our master has heard your squabbles. Master Minato, please forgive our inappropriate words." A beautiful woman, who was floating(!) spoke to the Orpheus and the fairy, and then addressed me as master. Well that answers one question... Now I just need to know where I am... And if possible, get back to the Einzbern castle.

"Ah, please forgive me Master Minato, I did not mean to be rude, I am Apsaras, your persona whom has surfaced from the sea of your soul."

"And I'm pixie! Although I guess you knew that already, you called me out earlier after all!" The fairy, whom I identified as a pixie(!) spoke up.

"Master Minato, if you are wondering where we are right now; this is the sea of your soul; and us personas, will materialize our forms in here. We do not know why there are many doors nor do we know the reason for this why your soul is as such." Apsaras explained with a voice that reminded me of one of those maids from the anime shows I watched in the orphanage. Her answer though, got me more questions than answers, like how did I get to this place, or even wake up!?

"Young Master, to go back to where you previously were before; you will simply need to wake up. Right now you are unconscious outside, and the most you can do is wait here until your body starts to respond." Orpheus surprisingly spoke up in a much more deep tone than Apsaras.

Hmm... Now that I remember it; when I went inside the Velvet Room earlier; Elizabeth and Igor did explain some things to me...

* * *

**Minato POV – Flashback 1 hour ago**

"Once again, I welcome you to the Velvet Room!" The long-nosed man, Igor, greeted me as I sat on the chair in front of him.

"Right now, you must be wondering what happened earlier; you must want to ask about the Social Link." Igor stated, somehow creeping me out that he knew what I was doing earlier. Igor then held up his right palm, and just like it was a magic show; a blue card shot up from it and floated up slowly up to eye-level.

"This Social Link you have formed; the Moon Social Link that you have gained represents inspiration, dreams, and fantasy! However, this Social Link also represents madness, illusions, and fears! And if you continue to nurture this Social Link; you will be able to unlock stronger powers from within you." Igor explained; I can imagine Illya-oneesan having many inspirations, dreams, and obviously lots of fantasies, since she somehow looked like she lived in a fantasy-world; but I simply can't imagine her being filled with madness, illusions, nor having fears of any sort.

"As of the moment, you have gained the powers of Pixie and Apsaras, from your interaction with others. A persona is indeed a facet of your soul, and it seems as though you use a different facet and learn new ones every time you interact with others." Elizabeth this time explained, while gesturing her hand in a matter-of-factly sort of way.

"Heard of in English myth, a pixie; A fairy of the forest that tricks on people, they can also be hard workers when necessary. Apsaras: Water Spirits in Hindu mythology, who dances for the Gods, and sometimes guides fallen heroes on to paradise. My what particular beings you have gained the power of! One of being childish yet useful, and another to calm down the Gods through dancing, and guide others to paradise!" Elizabeth delightfully stated with a smile, just after she read a book, which I inferred as to where she got her information from.

_*End flashback*_

* * *

**Minato POV – Minato's Soul – 8:27 PM**

So that's who Pixie and Apsaras are, I looked at my three personas; A greek hero, a fairy, and a Hindu based Water Spirit... I wonder how many more personas I can have... Could there be others? Now that I think about it... Igor did say that the Velvet Room will offer me their services, so maybe I can get more from them? Or could it be from the power of Social Links? I mean, I did form a link with Ilya-neesan earlier, and Elizabeth did say that I can gain more personas simply by interacting with others.

_*Crackle *Crackle_

I then heard the sound of glass breaking, just like that time when I summoned Orpheus, and when I created a Social Link with nee-san...

_*Vroooosh_

The noise of a strong wind blowing then echoed throughout the place; and I then found my vision fading... The personas then noticed whatever the heck was happening to me, and they just stood there.

"H-Help!" I tried to say, but my voice won't come out, I was simply limited to mouthing my words, and somehow; noticing my agitation, Apsaras floated towards me, and smiled.

"Young Master, it seems as though you are about to wake up; do not worry, since we will always be here; here in your soul, so we will be with you wherever you go." Apsaras explained just as she gave me a hug to calm me down.

"You merely need to think of us, and we will immediately come to your aid; remember we are always with you." Were the last words I heard from the Water Spirit Persona before I blacked out, and came to consciousness into the real world.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the long time in making an update; school and stuff have been catching up to me lately, and I need to finish my other fanfic! :3 Anyway, I thank all of you again for reading, and please point out any mistakes that I made (either via PM or review) so I can apply proper corrections immediately! Thank you! :3

Also; I'm not really sure on how to forcefully activate someone's magic circuits; since the only one I was able to dig up about it was the one in the fate route of the fsn VN, where Rin made Shirou swallow a prana jewel to activate his Magic Circuits; so if someone knows how to actually activate it; please don't hesitate to inform me, so I can add the necessary corrections as well! Thank you! :3

So... To the Persona Series fans: What do you guys think about Ilya being of the Moon Arcana? I had a dilema if she should have been of the Priestess or the Moon arcana...

(To answer any questions; no Ilya won't have a Persona Power; it will simply be a bit too game-breaker, but I will still consider it)


	3. Foolish Experiments and a Sister

AN: I welcome everyone to the third chapter of SMT: HF! I once more thank GanHunter for helping me with this fanfic! I am very sorry for the long delay; it's because I was struck by Dengue, and I was technically out for 2 weeks... Darn those headaches... Every movement I did had a painful effect... I thank everyone who wished me good health! :D Also, my next update my take a while due to my currently *scratches head in embarrassment* in Math... And it's my periodical exams the week after next...

_-Possible Spoiler-_

_So I thought about it long and hard; but isn't it possible for Minato to be of the Ether element? I mean ether is the element that allows shapeless bodies to take material form, and Minato is giving shapeless bodies material form when he summons his personas, and at some point in the game, he is even able to form conceptual weapons, albeit with the help of the antique shop woman, by doing something to his personas._

_So I would just like to ask the type-moon fans if they're alright with this idea that I thought up of, I will do the necessary changes if it seems too far-out from what is really plausible. Again I thank everyone in advance for your criticisms and reviews!_

_-End of possible spoiler-_

Italics are for character thoughts _'examplethought'  
_

Bold Italics are for Personas or other divine beings _**'examplethought'**_

I own nothing.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"Young Master, it seems as though you are about to wake up; do not worry, since we will always be here; here in your soul, so we will be with you wherever you go." Apsaras explained just as she gave me a hug to calm me down. _

_"You merely need to think of us, and we will immediately come to your aid; remember we are always with you." Were the last words I heard from the Water Spirit Persona before I blacked out, and came to consciousness into the real world._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Minato POV – Einzbern Castle – 11:53 AM – 6/6/1999**

Once I awoke; pain surged throughout my entire body. Pain, it was so painful I couldn't open my eyes, it hurt, it was beyond all of that; it was as though a bullet was being jammed into my skull very slowly, while several needles were being inserted through my fingers and toes. I simply had one reaction: scream.

"Hmmmmmmmm!" My mouth simply won't open.

Tears welled up in my closed eyes due to the pain; it simply wouldn't stop no matter what I did. I tried to move; but my body simply won't; it's as if a heavy block of cement was weighing me on the spot. Everything was so painful; I even tried opening my eyes; and it was then I realized; I could not open them as well.

_**'Master; please try to hold on, I pixie will help you!'**_

I then heard the childish, voice, now laced with concern; in my head. And afterwards, I felt a bit of instant relief, but the pain still continued, it kept on coming and coming; it simply wouldn't stop; the puncturing of the needles, the jamming of the bullet in my head; it all simply wouldn't stop!

_**'I'm sorry Master, it seems as though my Dia spell can only heal you in one instance; please hold on, I'll cast it several times more!'**_

A sense of relief and relaxation then washed over my body. Pixie, from what I remember the Persona's name was seems to be constantly using that Dia spell of hers... I guess this is what Apsaras meant by always being with me. Urrgh! Ah! The pain once more surged instantly throughout my entire body, just as I felt Pixie's power fading from my body, it was then that I, once more lost consciousness.

* * *

**Jubstacheit von Einzbern POV **

This boy; he is more interesting than he looks! For the past several hours I have been working on him, his body has been constantly rejecting my prana and it is even healing the damages done to his body automatically! Yes, this procedure may be painful for sure; but it is the only way for the boy to be able to use his Magic Circuits at 100% capacity, and with my healing magecraft, the boy feels less burden on his body, and at the same time keeps him alive.

"Hmmmmmmmm!"

Hmm... It seems as though the boy has woken up. Fortunately, I have placed a minor petrification spell on the boy to prevent him from being able to bear witness to what is being done to him. Unlike the time I did the modifications on his brain, which those fools at Atlas can only dream up to increasing their thought acceleration; the boy did not have overworked Magic Circuits. Since all 22 of his Circuits were activated, albeit not at their best capacity, the boy is susceptible to awake any moment.

"Hmmmmpppfff"

Ha! It seems as though the boy has awoken now, and with it his body's healing factor seems to have sped up. His prana is now circulating at an impressive rate; the affected areas are showing less swelling, this is simply magnificent! Alas, however, this stunning healing factor of his is impeding my own prana from affecting his body and Magic Circuits, rending the boy unconscious will prove most suitable for the moment; thus a simple well-placed strike to the boy's nervous system is to be done.

_*Pop!_

With a swift hit to his neck; the boy is once again limp and more accepting of my prana within his system.

To work on the efficiency of the boy's circuits to increase output and control is a very simple task; but it has been a very long time since I have worked on a living specimen, and there is also the factor of the process being very painful for the specimen. Thus, utmost concentration and ample time will be required for the process. The boy and I it seems, will be spending an entire week together.

* * *

**Illyasviel POV – Einzbern Castle – 6/8/1999 – 1:31 PM**

It has been two days since Grandfather has taken Minato into his workshop. Sella and Leysritt say that Minato is fine, but Minato and Grandfather have not made any signs of coming out from the workshop anytime soon. I can only hope that Grandfather did not do anything dangerous or do something that might kill my little brother. Grandfather usually only admits other homunculus into his workshop and this is the first time I have seen him admit someone else inside... And the homunculus who went in with him never came back out! Oh! I really hope my little brother Minato is fine!

"...viel... yasviel... Illyasviel von Einzbern!" Sella called out at me at the top of her lungs.

"Now that I have your attention, let us go back to our lesson on the Third Magic. As we both know, the Third Magic is also known as the Heaven's Feel, and this is a magic that allows for the materialization of the soul. There are several applications..."

As Sella continued her lecture on the Third Magic, I could not simply take my mind off my new little brother. The fact that he is in Grandfather's workshop worries me, but I have also begun to wonder as to why Minato is even there, or why he was suddenly accepted into our family... Leysritt and Sella told me that it was not their place to say, and when I asked Grandfather, he simply said that Minato was special thus worthy to be brought into the Einzberns!

"Heaven's Feel was originally achieved by us, the Einzberns, and it is said that we have lost..."

Again, I simply cannot fathom as to why Minato was brought here, and right now I fear for his safety. Grandfather said that he was simply going to teach Minato about magecraft before he locked himself up along with my little brother in his workshop. Grandfather has taken care of me since I was left alone due to my father's betrayal, but Minato is my little brother and he has not done anything bad since coming here... In fact he is a very interesting little brother!

"It is said, that the Third Magic can show the future, and it would have been better for it to have been discovered last..."

Now back to my earlier thoughts... Why was Minato accepted into the Einzbern's? I am very curious as to what Grandfather meant by special. Is it also possible for Minato to be a new type of homunculus? Impossible; the blue haired boy has fewer prana reserves and Magic Circuits than a homunculus created by the Einzbern, and Minato doesn't have any features that shows that he is a homunculus.

"The Holy Grail War is a concept that was created to help the Einzberns achieve the Third Magic... And with it Archmagus Justeaze..."

I guess my questions don't really matter. What matters is that I have a little brother, and I will do anything to help him! I am going to check up on him later, I will even break down Grandfather's workshop doors if I have to!

"Ilya."

"brlsssmmmmff..." I answered a voice that sounded like it was calling my name.

"Illyasviel!"

"Y-Yes?!" I responded in surprise; it seems as though I was really deep in thought. Sella was once again towering in front of me! Ready to give me another lecture! I am sorry Minato; I guess my checking up on you will have to wait a bit!

* * *

**Minato POV – 6/10/1999 – 6:27 PM**

**'...ster... Master... Master! Young Master!'** I woke up to several voices calling me master from within my head(?). Judging from the tone; one being a chirpy child-like voice, and the other, a voice which belongs to a young man in his twenties, the two can only be Pixie and Orpheus.

Opening my eyes; I once again find myself on the hard-tiled floor of my soul. As I expected, I find Orpheus and Pixie, both somehow crouched over, were looking at me. My other persona, Apsaras seems to be missing however.

"What... What happened to me?" I asked the two, since I was literally out for I don't know how long, and it seems as though my persona were keeping watch.

"I'm very sorry Young Master, but we are also limited in our knowlege like you." Orpheus answered. Oh yeah... Darn, I forgot that they are also me; thus we're both technically the same. It seems as though asking about what happened to me will get me nowhere, so I believe it is time to change the subject immediately.

"How about Apsaras? Where did she go?"

"Master, Apsaras is currently keeping your physical body intact. She is currently casting healing spells to make sure that your body does not go into shock." Pixie answered with utmost seriousness. I observed that Pixie acts more professional in times of danger, and it seems as though my Persona at least know about the current condition of my physical body.

"URRGH!" I immediately collapsed upon trying to stand up; even within my own mind, it looks as if I am also affected by whatever is happening to me physically.

"Master! -Young Master!" Both my personas called out. "The effects are reaching towards the spiritual level! It is affecting master very deeply!" Pixie shouted out; I guess, whatever is happening to me might literally kill me, or even cripple me up to the spiritual level.

With that, I once more passed out... Into consciousness(?).

* * *

**Jubstacheit von Einzbern POV – 6/10/1999 – 7:29 PM**

Oh what a magnificent new discovery I have made once again! I believe it is due to Alaya or even the Root itself, but this child, this boy that has been given to me has the most peculiar elemental affinity! For the past few days I have been pondering on ways to keep the Association from making the boy a sealing designate due to his unique form of the Third Magic, and I believe this discovery will aid in providing the most suitable cover! The boy's elemental affinity is ether.

"Hrmmmpppff..."

Alas! The boy seems to be finally stirring awake. After days of experiments and modifications on the boy, I thought he will not wake, or I have broken him; but as I calculated, along with the boy's very strong healing factor, the boy, Minato von Einzbern has endured!

"Where am I? Grandfather?"

The boy looks as though he is in confusion in lieu to his surroundings and the people that are near him. But with the modifications on his brain that rivals that famed Thought Acceleration ability of those third-rates in Atlas; he will be able to analyze and understand the situation swiftly enough. With that thought, I believe I need to begin with my "recommendations," for little Minato here.

"Good Evening boy, I believe you understand your current predicament?"

After asking the question, I waited a few moments, and the boy nodded his head. Perfect! Now to test if he does indeed know his current situation.

"Now boy, how do you feel?"

"Grandfather, I feel a continuous heat throughout my entire body, did you do something with my Magic Circuits?"

Success! He was able to think rationally in less than 7 seconds! Activating his Circuits has, in effect, triggered the acceleration and controlled growth of the boy's neurotransmitters thus giving him better focus and rational thought. I cannot wait to see what effects these new changes will do, once the boy grows up!

However, I cannot rule out the possibility that the boy was affected by a curse or something else similar. Throughout the entire process of activating his Magic Circuits, there were these faint foreign traces of prana that was aiding the boy's own prana in healing and repelling my own prana from affecting the boy, and these traces of prana, when it came into contact with my own, sent a sudden jolt of feelings. It was the feeling of... Fear... of death. A feeling that I have long forgotten, yet through this encounter, I was able to feel it the fear; the fear of death.

* * *

**Minato POV – Einzbern Castle - 7:31 PM**

As soon as I entered the conscious world, thoughts immediately began to form in my head. Ideas on what was currently happening to me, somehow, easily formed within my consciousness, it was as though I seeing multiple possibilities of what happened and what might happen, within my head. Thoughts mostly about how grandfather, whom I recognized a second after waking up, experimented and did things on my body surfaced the most within my mind.

I then felt a continuous flow of heat throughout my entire body. It was as though I was in a kitchen, surrounded by several open stoves, yet here I was in the Einzbern castle, where it was always snowing everyday. I was again, somehow, instantly able to conclude that my Magic Circuits were working at full capacity. Once more, I was able to come up with the idea or possibility(?) that grandfather did something to me and my Magic circuits. So, in effect, I answered his question with another question; asking if he did, indeed do something with my Magic Circuits. And the response I received was simply...

"I did."

That answer, if I received that answer before I was adopted into the Einzberns and have not received that brief lesson about magic (even though I slept through most of it), and whatever Grandfather did with my head, then it would have horrified me. Now however, that answer barely affected me; I did however have that very slight feeling of nausea whenever I think about what grandfather may have done to my body.

"Now boy; I believe you are contemplating if what I did to you was moral or not?"

Grandfather asked me; immediately jolting me out of my slowly sickening thoughts on what may have happened to me while I was unconscious. His question had me thinking about those brief words that I was able to catch from Sella-neesan while I shifted from sleep to barely awake during the very abrupt lesson that was given to me and Ilya-oneesan.

* * *

_**Brief Flashback**_

_"... All research... Aimed at reaching the Root..." I heard Sella-neesan say, while I closed my right eye that was hidden behind my hair, while my left eye remained open, in order to conceal my sleepiness._

_"... Now our research... Many experiments... Rule is to make sure that magecraft will be kept a secret... World.." With those last words as I drifted from sleep to barely awake, I once again fluttered to a light sleep._

_**End of Brief Flashback**_

* * *

**Minato POV**

"It is not moral grandfather, but a magus must have values that are different from those who do not practice Thaumaturgy so I understand completely."

Wow! I am completely surprised and amazed with myself; I believe I only heard parts of what I just said from Sella-neesan, and I said everything as though I knew it, no, I do know it! This means that Grandfather did something to my head, something that is making me say, or know more than I should have known. This thought brought a slight smile, which only showed at the corners of my mouth. It was an expression, despite being very negligible, was still detected by my Grandfather.

"I see, it seems as though you have learned the effects or at least have an inkling of what I did to you." My grandfather said with a bigger smile of his own, a smile that was somehow able to send a few shivers down my spine.

"You will meet me again here in my workshop tomorrow morning at 8, do you understand boy?" Grandfather asked me. Answering quickly with a nod, I swiftly moved out the doors, and into the corridors, where I surprisingly found Ilya-neesan asleep while leaning on the walls.

Just as I reached my sister's location, a voice, which almost made me scream in surprise, spoke from my back.

"Ilya has been waiting for you, ever since she heard from Master Jubstacheit, that you will be returning tonight." The voice whom I have identified as Leysritt-neesan, the homunculus whom was given the duty to be Ilya-neesan's bodyguard, walked up right next to me, looking at Ilya-neesan who was sleeping with a thin line of drool flowing down her face.

"Ilya-neesan... Ilya-neesaaaan." I called out softly, taking care to wake her up as softly and as gently as possible.

"Errrrrghhhh..." Ilya-neesan shifted in her sleep as though she was trying to block out my voice. Leysritt-neesan who was still standing near us, was simply watching us intenty... Which in its own way made me feel weird.

"Ilya-neesan." I once more called out.

"Uwa... Minato? What are...? Minato! You're back!" Ilya-neesan shouted in surprise, immediately embracing me in a suffocating hug. "I was so worried! I thought grandfather did something horrible to you!" Nee-san was now crying... No tears of relief(?) were streaming down her face; it was as though I was gone for a very long time. Speaking of a long time... I couldn't breathe...

"Ilya, if you do not wish for your brother to disappear permanently, then I recommend that you let him go."

Ilya-neesan, immediately released her choke hold on me, thus allowing me to take in such much needed air. I thank you Leysritt-neesan, from the bottom of my lungs! Again... Speaking of a long time...

"Ilya-oneesan, may I ask what day it is?" I asked. Even with whatever grandfather did to my head; the answer I got was simply I did not expect. When Ilya-neesan told me what day it was, her answer was simply silent. It was as though it was put on mute, yet I was able to understand it due to subtitles. It was a truth that I simply could not understand.

"F-Five days?"

"Yes! Five days little brother! It is now June 10th!" Ilya once more answered, thus confirming the thing that my mind was currently questioning.

I was out for five days, yet the time I spent in my soul with my personas did not feel as though it was five days, it felt more like a few hours. It was as though time fast-forwarded around me, while I was in a sort of time capsule.

_**'Young master, the time spent within your soul is not proportional to the time spent in the physical world.'**_ A voice, whom I recognized as Orpheus, spoke through my mind.

_**'Just like the Velvet Room, time runs differently within your soul, when compared to the world outside'**_ Orpheus continued, thus answering most of my questions.

"Minatoooooo!" Ilya-neesan broke me out of my mental conversation, by once again hugging me, while calling out my name.

"W-wait Ilya-neesan! Hmph!" I once more got strangled, thus once again passing out. I was able to feel someone carrying me to what I supposed was my room, before the last fragments of consciousness left my body. And once more, I was asleep, even though I feel like I have been doing a lot of that these past few days. Just as my eyes closed however, I heard the same voice that I have heard when I formed a Social Link with Ilya-neesan.

_*Crackle *Crackle_

_**'Thou art I...**_

_**... And I am thou...**_

_**...Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Moon Arcana...'**_

* * *

Current S. Links

Illyasviel (Moon) – Lv. 2

AN: Thank you for reading everyone! Again, I ask everyone to immediately correct me if I have errors; especially in nasuverse and persona verse. I would like to apologize however, if this chapter was too short. I would also like to ask what everyone thinks about the "modifications" on Minato's body, and again ask what everyone thinks of his elemental affinity being ether.

Sorry again for the late update, and the next chapter, which I believe will be a late update as well!


	4. Foolish Developments and a Devil

AN: Sorry for taking a long while in making an update! Took me weeks to get back on track! And my home is undergoing renovations thus had days of not being able to even use the net. Sorry again! Also sorry for any mistakes in grammar and spelling, I sort of rushed my editing on this one.

Italics are for character thoughts _'examplethought'  
_

Bold Italics are for Personas or other divine beings _**'examplethought'**_

_kroz phantomville - Thank you for reviewing, you brought up a very good idea with the origin, honestly, I almost forgot about that, again thank you._

I own nothing.

* * *

**Flashback**

_"W-wait Ilya-neesan! Hmph!" I once more got strangled, thus once again passing out. I was able to feel someone carrying me to what I supposed was my room, before the last fragments of consciousness left my body. And once more, I was asleep, even though I feel like I have been doing a lot of that these past few days. Just as my eyes closed however, I heard the same voice that I have heard when I formed a Social Link with Ilya-neesan._

_*Crackle *Crackle_

_**'**Thou art I..._

_... And I am thou..._

_...Thou shalt have our blessing when thou choosest to create a Persona of the Moon Arcana...'**  
**_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

**Minato POV –6/11/1999 – 7:38 AM**

"Mrrgle..." My big sis, Ilya-neesan, grumbled in her sleep. I was somehow able to wake myself early due to a sudden dream(?) about Grandfather's orders to meet him in his workshop at 8 in the morning. I have a feeling that it will involve thaumaturgy, and whatever else Grandfather thought up of...

_**' Tee-hee! No worries sleepyhead!'**_ I heard Pixie's childish, and annoying, voice speaking to me within my own head.

_**'I believe Pixie is correct, young master, however, I still advise caution, be prepared for anything that might happen young master.'**_ Orpheus added in. Wait... Did Orpheus just agree with Pixie on me being a sleepyhead? Or...

_**'Master Minato, you have less than 10 minutes to go to your Grandfather's workshop.'**_ I froze, upon hearing Apsaras' comment. Less than 10 minutes now... It seems as though my inner monologue with my personas took up quite some time. Sighing to myself, I hastily, but due to Ilya-oneesan still sleeping beside me, I also gently rose up from the bed.

...

I feel as though something is weird. Very weird and creepy.

_**'Sleepyhead slept with his Sleepyhead Sister! Sleepyhead slept with his Sleepyhe...'**_ I then kept on hearing Pixie's taunting voice, repeating over and over within my inner consciousness. Slept with my sister? Is that how it feels like to sleep next to family? This weird and creepy feeling that is currently making the hairs on my back stand up. Despite how it is currently making me feel, I cannot shake out the fact, that I currently have this warm and soothing feeling deep within my chest, it reminds me of how I felt when my mom... Mom...**_(1)_**

"Minatooo!" My big sister, Ilya-neesan seems to have finally woken up, immediately breaking me out from my stupor. Feeling something at the back of my head, I glanced at the old grandfather clock at the corner of the room and to my shock; I noticed that it's already past 8. Fearing for my safety, since I do not know how Grandfather responds to disobedience and such, especially considering he is a magus, I immediately stood up from the bed, and changed into something more appropriate, and seeing that the clothes I am wearing, were the same ones from a week ago and I was really cut for time, I decided to just change my trench coat for my (hopefully) fun lesson.

Upon trying to fit into my new set of clothes...

"Weird..." I thought out loud, "These clothes seem to be too big for me."

"Silly little brother! You're in my room, of course my clothes will be too big for you!" Ilya-neesan, told me, while repressing her giggles. I guess, I am so groggy from sleep, that I can't even figure out nor realize that I'm not even in my own room...

_**'Haha! Sleepyhead! Sleepyhead! Sleepyhead...'**_ Pixie kept on teasing me from within my own consciousness... I guess, I am really that much of a sleepyhead huh?

_**'Do not be saddened too much Master Minato, you are in fact awake enough to notice the general time without the use of a clock.'**_ Apsaras stated.

Huh? This... This discovery is simply... Simply... Astounding! To be able to tell (or feel?) the time, even though if it was only a very rough estimate, without the use of a clock, or any other device, is amazing! I certainly felt like doing a victory cheer,_**(2)**_ but decided against it due to me being inside Ilya-neesan's room and all, but this is... Could this be a side-effect of the experiment that Grandfather did to me? I guess, this gives me more of a reason to meet him today in his workshop.

_**'Young Master, thou art late.'**_ Orpheus' voice reverberated through my ears.

"I'M LATE!" I shouted out, while running towards Grandfather's workshop, not caring anymore of my smell, or the week-old clothes I was wearing.

* * *

**Jubstacheit von Einzbern POV – 8:45 AM**

It has happened again. Last night, a faint prana discharge alerted several of the Boundary Fields I have set up around the castle. This time, they all pointed at the damned Magus Killer's homunculus offspring's room. And just as I suspected, upon asking the servants, the blue-haired boy, Minato, was asleep in the Homunculus' room last night due to a minor case of prana exhaustion.

I have decided to withold any strenuous magical exercises that I was to teach the boy because of what I have heard of last night, but preparations must still be made. I have sent a messenger to several members of the Association to help in teaching the boy:

_To Lord Domville, deputy researcher of the Department of Spiritual Evocation,_

_ I would like to request your patronage on a certain project that I am working on. I believe that this project can also further your own research. All I request are the following:_

_1) A recommendation for the entry of one Minato von Einzbern into the Clocktower_

_2) Support and protection to ensure that said Minato von Einzbern is not 'compromised'_

_ That is all, and may our research reach the Root!_

_ Your loyal ally,_

_ Lord Von Einzbern_

Enclosing the letter in an envelope, and placing it on a growing stack of said letters, I then continued to write said letters.

BANG!

"Grandfather! I am very sorry, I'm late!" The boy I was writing these letter of request about stood before me, repeatedly bowing, while apologizing at the same time. Up until now, it amuses me that a lot of these 'asians' as everyone calls them, are so meek, and respectful yet at the same time, powerful.

Ah... An idea struck me. Yes, I believe I have just thought up of what I can do with this boy today instead of simply letting him go off on his own...

"Minato, follow me." I stated, urging the boy to follow me with a hand gesture.

Once both of us were outside at the courtyard, I called upon one of the servants to fetch me some materials we will need for today, as well as another homunculus whom I am sure would be perfect to test, and then maybe, teach the boy.

* * *

**Minato POV – Einzbern Castle Courtyard - 9:03 AM**

I Thank whatever gods, goddesses, or whatever powerful beings are out there! Grandfather seems to not mind my tardiness! I thank you all!

**-b-**

**In an undisclosed location**

_"Aaah... Aaah... AAACHOOO!"_

_"Someone must be talking about me... If I knew any better it would be one of those promising pupils of mine... I never understood why everyone looked sadly at my students though..." An old-looking man, with whitish hair and red eye pupils, thought out loud, as he watched several floating bunnies with arms all around them._

_"Ah, I guess I need to pay a visit to the Clocktower... The problem is... Which one... Maybe all of them? Yes, everyone's all so happy to see me whenever I visit them, they even entrust me with their most promising members to teach! But yet again, they do look with pity on my students, well I guess they're just sad that they can't be my pupils!" The old man stated out loud as he started laughing, while a certain association, in every and all different dimensions shuddered in fear._

* * *

**Minato POV – 9:04 AM**

After giving my quiet, yet bright words of thanks and faith upon this world's deities and other powerful beings of fate and whatnot...

"Minato-sama." Sella-neesan stated monotonously, catching me unawares.

"Huwaah!" I gruffed out, as I landed on my back.

"Minato, as you are aware, this homunculus is named Sella," Grandfather said, while Sella-neesan gave a discreet bow. "I have improved this homunculus so that it may speak in your Native tongue."

Oh so that's what it was! If Grandfather did not state that, I would never have noticed Sella-neesan's greeting in Japanese.

_"Minato-sama."_ From what I remember during my days being taught back in Japan, sama is used to refer to people with higher ranks, this of course is not surprising, since I am basically one of the "masters" of the Einzbern family, despite my status of being adopted. Now my current situation of being here in the courtyard, along with Sella-neesan, can mean three choices, but there is only one way to confirm...

"Grandfather, may I inquire as to what I am needed to do here?" I asked with the most dignity and pride that I can muster, which I'm sure Grandfather is looking for and as I expected, Grandfather's face slightly curved into a grin.

"Very good Minato, with that attitude, I can at most, call you an Einzbern, now what you are to do today is to learn the Einzbern Family's craft through this homunculus right here." Grandfather stated with pride, especially when it came to the part that stated the family's magecraft.

As Grandfather was speaking, Sella-neesan, brought out several strand of metal wire, which from my observation, can either be iron or aluminum

"Today Minato, you are to learn Alchemy!" Grandfather announced with great pride evident in his tone of voice, just as Sella-neesan walked up to me.

* * *

**Jubstacheit von Einzbern POV – 9:14 AM – Einzbern Castle Courtyard **

Now to observe...

I have instructed the Homunculus named Sella to teach the same arts that was taught to the success turned failure homunculus experiment from the Fourth Grail War, simply thoughts from that failure, especially due to that foolish Magus Killer...

"Do you understand Minato-sama?"

Hmm? It seems as though the boy is about to...

"HraaAAAH!" The boy screamed, as the boy's chest began to glow.

Ha! The boy has activated the Thaumaturgical Crest that I have modified to fit him. The process was arduous, but it was worth it, in the end, the boy's body was able to accept the Crest. Due to certain limitations however, the Crest is simply not at its full capacity, thus only a select few abilities and perks, such as the Crest's ability to rapidly heal the owner's body when in a critical state, and a few years of knowledge, are present. Through present observations, I have also deduced that this copy was able to retain its function to support its user in magecraft.

* * *

**Minato POV – 9:14 AM**

In the process of learning Alchemy, Sella-neesan began teaching me the basics on how to manipulate the configurations of the metal wire that she brought with her. She showed me that through Alchemy, the thin metal wire can become brittle enough that it will turn to dust upon touch, strong enough to resist being bent, or even more flexible that it will move with the wind yet still stay in one piece.

"Minato-sama, your task for today is to do simple and basic alterations to this piece of thin metal wire. This will gauge how much control and talent you have for Alchemy, we will base our lessons upon this." Sella-neesan explained, "All you will have to do is to pour prana into the wire, and think of manipulating any elements or aspects of the wire to what you envision it to be."

Afterwards, Sella-neesan gave me 30 centimeters of the thin metal wire that she brought with her, and as the Maid-turned Teacher instructed, I closed my eyes and began pouring my prana into the thin metal wire.

Subsequently, I suddenly felt a warm feeling all around my body, and upon opening my sight, I was greeted with a reddish, yet light, glow coming from my chest.

"Behold boy! The Einzbern Thaumaturgical Crest! A mere copy of the original, but a perfect one nonetheless!" Grandfather beamed, self-satisfaction gracing his face.

This power... With this... A thought came up to my head at first... Then an idea... With that... I understand... I raised my right arm, and with a rush of power...

"Per... SONA!"

* * *

**Jubstacheit von Einzbern POV – 9:34 AM**

The crest! It works! Those hours of modifying, those years I spent on researching the crest, all have proven fruitful! With this, it may be possible to transplant a copy of the crest to each Homunculus, but alas there lays the problem, the crest will be more liable to theft! And that is not even considering the possible repurcussions of multiple crest holders, along with the heavy limitations I have discovered upon researching those begrimed runes.

"Per..." I heard something... The boy seems to be mumbling words... He raised up his right arm, and on his open palm, a card? "...SONA!"

_*Crackle *Crackle_

The sound of shattering glass! I immediately gave a signal to the Homunculus in the vicinity, including Sella, to stand back. It seems as though the boy has found another use for the Crest!

_**"From the sea of thy soul I cometh, I am Apsaras, one who dances for the gods."**_

"Apsaras, BUFU!" The blue-haired boy shouted out, as though he was ordering the blue-skinned woman. Now, if my knowledge of these barbaric ancient asian religions, more specifically, Buddhism, is correct, then this blue-skinned woman is none other than Apsaras, the Divine Spirit of the clouds and waters.

_*crack *crack (Think of the sound made, when one steps on the ice on a frozen lake)_

Surprising me out of my thoughts was the sudden formation of ice. And then, as if that was not enough, the ice then began a sudden explosion in the form of an implosion on itself. The power that was displayed can be compared to one of the Tohsaka's lower variety of gems along with the sub-element of ice itself.

Haha! I see power within the boy, not simply that dark power that seems sealed within his body, but a power that can be molded! Molded into the future of the Einzberns! I have indeed made a sound decision upon adoption of this child, a child who is in possession of a very rare and interesting sorcery trait.

* * *

**Minato POV – 6:38 PM – Einzbern Castle **

I have spent the last several hours practicing this newfound skill of mine, which was basically just recreating the Bufu spell that I used to impress Grandfather. Okay... Being forced to sit through several lessons, and then a very tiring practice of the Bufu spell on several objects was not part of the plan... And to think that all I wanted was some praise _**(1)**_.

"Arrgh..." I groaned out. My entire body was burning... Scratch that, my Magic Circuits are burned out. "Urrgh..." With another groan, I began my tiring, and very strained trek, back to my room.

**30 minutes later...**

Where is it... Where is my room! Ugh... My entire body aches so much... To think that Sella-neesan was serious about not letting me leave until I was able to modify 10 pieces of that metal wire... And that was not even considering the "durability test" that she did...

"Erghh..." It seems like I'm too tired to think any much more now... Maybe sleeping in one of these rooms won't be so bad... I'm sure that we don't really have any guests, considering Grandfather's personality and all.

Walking up to one of the many doors in the hallway, I decided to just go in and drop on the bed.

This bed... So comfy...

* * *

**Minato POV – 7:01 AM – Einzbern Castle**

"Mrrgle..." A light snoring came from beside me as I began to wake up. Thinking about it, I must have been really dead tired after those lessons and practice with Sella-neesan.

"Munya..." A soft yawn breathed into my ears, as a pair of soft arms encircled themselves around me... Wai-...

I opened my eyes, and just as I was somehow expecting, I once again slept in Ilya-neesan's room. Looking at Ilya-neesan right now, she seems to be really... Cute... Cute like one of those teddy bears back in the orphanage.

"Minato, little brother, please stay..." Ilya-neesan whispered, as her grip tightened around me, just as I tried to get up. Turning my head towards her face, it seems as though she is still asleep... Ergh... Trying to struggle just makes her tighten her grip around me more! If this keeps up, I might get suffocated...

_*Knock *Knock *Knock_

"Mistress Illyasviel, it is time for your morning bath." A voice, whom I recognized as Leysritt-neesan, called out. "Illyasviel, I'm coming in."

At the time the door opened ajar, I gave immediately gave a silent plead to be freed from these bonds while comically gesturing with my hands towards Ilya-neesan's powerful grip.

"H-Help... Me..." I managed to breathe out.

* * *

**-Timeskip- Minato POV**

After the short debacle during that morning, life went on as normal... Well as normal as can be with being a magus...

"Minato-sama, please concentrate your power on the targets ahead." Sella-neesan would usually state. Throughout my training and lessons, I observed that the number of targets was growing, while the sizes of the targets were getting smaller. When I asked Sella-neesan, she simply stated that it was in order to improve my accuracy and speed, while adjusting the number of targets was to keep up with my development with my Magic Circuits.

Every now and then, Sella-neesan will make me switch between Bufu, an ice sub-element type of magic spell, and Agi, a fire element type. Of course, this was all done by first summoning my Persona, thus eating up a large amount of my prana, it was only later on that I learned another way to cast these spells.

After several weeks of practicing with my Persona, and magic spells, I learned several new spells along the way, one of which is called Tarunda, a spell that weakens an enemy, which I found useful in escaping Ilya-neesan's death grips in several occasions. On one practice session though, while under some fatigue and pain from overusing my Magic Circuits, a familiar voice resounded in my head.

_**'Young master, manifesting us requires an exorbitant amount of prana, however, we are one and the same, thou art I and I am thou...'**_

Orpheus? What did you mean? I am basically confused with Orpheus' cryptic choice of words, but now that I think about it... _**'We are one and the same...'**_ One and the same? **'... Thou art I and I am thou...'** He is me... I am- Why did I not think of this before? Genius! Thank you very much Orpheus for this wonderful idea!

_**'I am humbled young master, but the credit is due to you young master.'**_ Orpheus continued,'_**you already had the answer, all that needed to be done was to clear thy thoughts.'**_

I see, basically, I was thinking up of all these things, both important and not important, that I basically deluded myself from the simplest of solutions to my current prana problem, one of which was that it took me a large number of prana units to cast one spell, versus a similar version of the spell that was displayed by Sella-neesan that took 4 times less the amount of prana. Thus my usual schedule of the day, in order of prana use, was basically; _learn boring etiquette stuff, learn alchemy, do alchemy, use Persona, use magic spells through Persona. _All of this in order to insure that I wouldn't pass out and skip out on the earlier lessons.

If what I figured out from this idea is correct, then it will be possible to avoid passing out after a full busy day... Just like now...

_*****thunk_

'I should try to apply this idea during my next practice session'

I thought, before blacking out from exhaustion._  
_

* * *

After my discovery about my Magecraft, I was able to cast my Bufu and Agi spells, successfully, albeit weaker, but nonetheless effective, as several of the targets, which ranges from insects to small animals, were either burned to ash, roasted, frozen, or the one that almost made me vomit from disgust, was the one that was shredded to bits by a Bufu spell, its heart was still beating on the dirt and blood-ridden ground. I even argued with Sella-neesan about the use of those poor creatures, but she merely argued that most, if not all real targets will always be moving.

A few more days passed by until Grandfather, under the pretense of procuring supplies, decided to bring me along with him towards a local town.

"Minato, I believe you have been wondering why I decided to have you accompany me to procure some much needed supplies for my projects." Grandfather stated, as we both continued to walk along a sidewalk until we reached the front of a hotel-casino. "Today, I am also going to be meeting with an associate, in order to discuss your sponsorship into the Clocktower."

I see... Wait, what? "The Clocktower?" I asked, just to make sure that I heard Grandfather right.

Clearing his throat smoothly, like he was about to do something sinister, he then glared at me and then spoke in a calm manner, "Yes, the Clocktower, I believe that you will make proper _friends_ and learn a lot of things there."

I see, I understand now, when Grandfather had me discuss my power with him, I observed his eyebrows quirk upon my mention of these Social Links. And considering the numerous positive effects of having many allies, it was only a matter of time until Grandfather decided to send me to the Clocktower or someplace similar _**(3)**_.

"Minato." Grandfather called out to me, he was already inside the lobby, I must not have noticed him walk inside when I started thinking.

* * *

The inside of the hotel-casino was pretty much very close to the casino scenes in the movies I watched back then in the orphanage. Of course, since this town was far-off from the rest of civilization, there were fewer people, but strangely, the interior was high-class, it was as though business was doing very good for this place, despite the sparse number of customers.

"Minato." Grandfather once again called out to me, motioning me to get closer to him, "I will be having a private talk with my associates for a while, stay here until I call for you."

Nodding my head, I sat down on the nearest chair by the door the Grandfather went through.

_**'Hee-Hoo! Hello Blue guy!'**_

Blue guy? I know my hair is blue, but being called a blue guy due to my hair is simply...

_**'I am Jack Frost! I have recently come from the depths of your soul blue guy!'**_J-Jack Frost? Hmm... Now that I think about it, I do remember reading a story last night about this elfish creature who is the cause for the frosty crystal patterns on the windows. I wonder...

"Bufu." I chanted the one word aria in a whisper, while concentrating on the effect that I am aiming for. And finally, after 3 minutes of concentration, I was able to form a small crystal-like frost effect on the floor. The white frosty lines contrasting with the darker red shade of the rugged floor.

"Young man... That is a very peculiar skill you have there." A brown haired man who was wearing a purplish suit, with a monocle on his left eye, stated calmly right beside me. "I guess, I'm being a bit too informal, so I believe I will introduce myself first, ahem... I am Valery Fernand Vandelstam, but everybody else calls me Van-Fem, so I guess you can call me that, so would you like to tell me your name boy?"

At first I was shocked that someone saw what I just did, but then, this man, who identified himself as Van-Fem, asked me as though it was another normal day for him... Then that means that I'm safe! Yes! I cheered. After seeing what happens to those who have broken the secrecy of Thaumaturgy, being hunted down throughout your entire lifetime is not a good thing, along with the death and eradication of everything one has come into contact with that is not part of the thaumaturgical society. "Well boy?" The man's eyes turned a light shade of red_**(4)**_. At this point, I felt a weak tug at my senses, sort of like a worm weakly trying to burrow into my brain.

_**'Master Minato, this man is trying to cast a spell on you, we are currently taking care of it. Please exercise caution.'**_ Apsaras sternly warned me.

"Sir." At this, the man's face slightly turned to one of light irritation, "Van-Fem sir..." I immediately corrected mself, but was unable to stop myself from being polite, I think.

"I am Minato von Einzbern, please just call me Minato." I took a short bow upon introducing myself, nothing to gain if I pointed out what he was trying to do to me, heck he might try something even more dangerous on me if I did point it out.

"Interesting..." Van-Fem said, as though talking to himself while he stroked his chin. "You have very peculiar powers right there young boy, here's a little gift for you." The man, Van-Fem, suddenly stated, while he brought out a paper bag with 2 small boxes inside it, from within his coat.

"Here you go boy, open it." The man said, no demanded, he had that powerful aura about him that demanded a kind of obedience.

Doing as the man said, inside I found 2 boxes, one contained a set of earphones, and the other, an mp3 player. "Wha-"

"That, young man, is the Audio-Technica, ATH-EM700 model," he pointed at the earphones. "They're clip-on by the way, now in that other box is the Sony NW-S20x series mp3 player." The man, who somehow made a 360 degree turn, and was now proudly showing me these gadgets, proclaimed.

"These are now yours! Your prize for blocking out my hypnosis spell," Van-Fem smiled, as I opened the two boxes and put on the earphones, and plugged it in the mp3. Wait... He knew?!

_"Burn my dread..."_ This music... It's awesome! My eyes widened in amazement, completely forgetting about my earlier realization.

"Technology is amazing isn't it? Humans, despite their short lives, surprisingly know how to enjoy it!" The man stated enthusiastically. "I took it upon myself to put several songs inside that device, so take good care of it Minato." Van-Fem said, before he waved off, and disappeared around a corner.

_*Crackle *Crackle_

_**'Thou art I...**_

... And I am Thou...

... Thou has established a new bond...

... Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Devil Arcana'

* * *

"Minato!" Grandfather's voice finally called out to me while I was listening to music. "Where have you been boy? I have been calling you for minutes now, and what's this you have on your ears?"

"Sorry Grandfather, these are called earphones, and this," I held out the mp3 device. "is an mp3. Together, they let me listen to music."

"I see, what very interesting things you have there boy, where did you get them?" Grandfather asked, with an eye-brow raised, while his associate, who was wearing a white suit, walked out of the room and looked curiously at me.

"Umm... I got it from a magus, he gave it to me as a prize for not being affected by his hypnosis spell." I answered.

"Minato, what was this magus' name?"

"He had a very long name, but he said that everyone knows him by the name of Van-Fem."

* * *

**Jubstacheit von Einzbern POV – 7/28/1999 – 3:09 PM – Van's Hotel and Casino**

I was a bit surprised earlier when I felt the same burst of prana while I was meeting with my associate about the plans for Minato to study and form allies at the Clocktower.

Imagine my astonishment when I heard whom the boy most likely had a Social Link with.

"Van-Fem."

I should have figured it out sooner, it was well within the name as well. This Ancestor was known for naming a Casino of his, in Monte Carlo with his own nickname. But for this boy to be able to become... Friends with such an individual, is simply fascinating!

The rumors about this ancestor also seem to be true, with his gift to the boy, these earphones as Minato calls it, is one of those modern technology of the non-thaumaturgical humans in the world.

Still... To be allies this young with an Ancestor of all things, is fascinating indeed. I will just have to insure that Lady Barthomeloi and all the other enforcers never learn of this.

* * *

?-? - 7/30/2003 – 7:24 AM

"My Lord! Please reconsider! She is too young to be thrown out to the wilderness!"

"Enough! As a homunculus of the Einzbern, she must perform her duty, if she cannot survive by herself outside, how do you think she will survive the Grail War?"

"But my lord!"

"Silence! Bring this broken product of a homunculus in front of me, to my workshop! She seems to be showing signs of defect."

* * *

AN: I don't really have an idea of how the Einzbern's Thaumaturgical crest works, so if anybody knows please tell me! And also, tell me if there are any mistakes or errors on my part, I'll begin editing and correcting immediately, thank you!

Also for the Persona fans, I'm not sure what Apsaras says when she is summoned, Orpheus introduces himself as the "Master of strings," so yeah, I just made one up for Apsaras.

_**(1)**_ Minato is still 6 years old so his innocence is still there, no hormones affecting him just yet.  
And of course, don't we all have that point in our childhood where we want to impress our parents/elders? I tried doing a little experiment by trying to incorporate that, here, and since Minato is not being passed around/living alone, or anything like that, he basically has Illya, Jubstacheit, and some homunculus, like Sella, around him, he won't be having that "emo-like" personality, but just to note it down so I won't forget, he might use it as a facade for the Persona 3 arc, like Rin Tohsaka with her "honor student-like personality."

_**(2) **_As stated Minato is 6, I believe we used to celebrate the smallest things back then, like being able to move our earlobes without moving/using any facial muscles or any external forces.

_**(3)**_ Due to how Minato is being raised, and with his increased thought processes, he now has a basic understanding of politics, which I believe is used a lot in the clocktower. (Someone please send me a message if I'm wrong, since I got this quirk thing wherein I want to try to keep the rules as closely as possible to the two verses, especially since I don't want to get too confused).

**_(4)_** I'm not sure of what Van-Fem looks like, so I'm sort of grasping some straws here, if someone can give me a detailed picture of him, it would be very much appreciated. Also, in the Type-Moon wikia, it only stated that he is a master of puppets, and making demon castles, so yeah, I sort of winged it on him knowing how to do hypnotism, since it's sort of like a basic skill, I decided on adding this to his skillset in this fanfic.

Current S. Links

Illyasviel (Moon) – Lv. 2

Van-Fem (Devil) – Lv. 1


End file.
